Sandy's Memories
by MichaelCross
Summary: Sandy thinks about the most painful day of her life and has friends to talk about it with. Part of 'Thunderbird Wedding' in KP/SH series.


Sandy's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: I know I don't much write about Sandy McCoy and her feelings regarding Jesse Mach. There is some Kim and Ron speaking with Sandy and 'Brains', so it would fall in to this category. It's classified as angst and tragedy.

In her hotel room, Sandy McCoy is softly sobbing as she examines her blond hair, which had just started greying on her. It had started after meeting with Jessica Mach, the daughter of the original and late 'Street Hawk', Jesse Mach.

"Why couldn't I have seen it sooner, Jesse? Why?" Tears fall from the blond's eyes as she thinks about the press conference she had to give.

_(Flashback) _

"_Ladies and gentlemen of the Press. I am Sandy McCoy, with the Public Relations Division of the Los Angeles Police Department. I have an announcement to make. For the past nine months, the city has been patrolled by a mysterious, two-wheeled avenger known only as 'Street Hawk'. Today, that has come to an end, as 'Street Hawk' has been identified. However, it's also a tragic event, as 'Street Hawk' has died in the line of outside duty. 'Street Hawk' has been positively identified as Jesse Mach, a former Motorcycle Police Officer, relegated to the Public Relations Office of the L.A.P.D. He died when a radar-guided missile made contact with the motorcycle that he was riding. Any questions so far?" _

"_Miss McCoy, Bob Morton, CBS News. How did Officer Mach get relegated to Public Relations if he was a Motorcycle Cop?" _

"_Officer Mach had sustained a severe injury to his left knee, which had destroyed it. As a result, he was deemed unfit to operate Police Motorcycles from that point on by the Doctors that treated him." _

"_If he was injured, then how did he ride that cycle?" _

"_I don't really know, Mr. Morton. Only the designer of the cycle knows. By Department Regulations and under orders from the higher ups, we cannot release the name of the designer. Any other questions?" _

"_Tracy Kincaid, NBC News. Where did the explosion happen? And just who was responsible for the blast that killed Officer Mach?" _

"_The explosion happened out at Culver's Pass. The Department received two phone calls regarding that area. One from the designer and the other from a resident of a trailer park overlooking the pass. As for who was responsible, the Police in Sacramento had caught the suspects, based on the description and plate number of the van. They were caught with jewelry and enough weapons to wage a small war. Among the suspects was former Police Commissioner John Miller." _

"_Wasn't he the guy that was caught at the drug lord's mansion?" _

"_He certainly was, Miss Kincaid. Upon his extradition here, the Department's Internal Affairs Bureau is intent on interviewing him, seeing as he was once part of the P.D. Any other questions?" _

"_Yeah, Bob Morton again. What time was Officer Mach pronounced dead?" _

"_As of two-thirty five this afternoon, Officer Jesse Mach was pronounced dead at the scene in Culver's Pass. He was identified by the motorcycle's designer, who then brushed Officer Mach's eyes closed after opening the visor. The designer was even more instrumental in bringing Officer Mach's killers to Justice by recording the entire event. Any other questions?" _

"_How is the designer holding up?" _

"_He took the blow pretty hard. Both the destruction of the cycle and Officer Mach's death hit him pretty hard." _

"_How was it recorded?" _

"_According to the designer, the helmet had a camera on it's right side. It allowed the designer to watch what happened in Officer Mach's final moments. Our forensic specialist verified that the helmet was and still is so equipped."_

"_Will there be another 'Street Hawk'? If so, where?" _

"_I do not know the answer to either of those questions. However, in my heart, I sincerely hope so. Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach died as he lived. Never once ending his pursuit of Justice. If there is a new 'Street Hawk' in the future, wherever that may be, that town or city will be very fortunate. Maybe even the world could rest easier. Now, I ask you for a moment of silence in honor of our fallen Officer and hero, Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach." _

_As the minute went by, Sandy was heard sniffling, as she was severely heartbroken by the event. She then regained her composure and said, "I will now turn you over to Commander Leo Altobelli, Officer Mach's Commanding Officer." _

"_Thank you, Sandy. I want Justice for our fallen man. He may have been acting outside the Law, but he was still one of us. If Mr. Miller fights extradition, we will extradite him and have him thrown onto Death Row. I've already spoken to the District Attorney's Office here in L.A. The D.A. has agreed to seek the Death Penalty for those responsible for Jesse Mach's death. Any questions?" _

"_Commander Altobelli, Monica Johnson with ABC News. How would you have felt if Officer Mach had survived and continued being 'Street Hawk'? Ordinarily, you'd champion him being stopped. Why the change of heart?" _

"_Ms. Johnson, if he had survived and continued being 'Street Hawk', I can't really say for sure, being a Commander of a Police Department. As a civilian, I'd probably feel better, knowing that someone out there was watching over us. As for wanting him stopped, either arrest after being caught alive or his stopping freely would have been acceptable to me. Everyone deserves to have a happy ending. Even that upstart did. If he had retired, he'd have been happy, as would I. If he had been arrested, I'd have been happy. However, since he was a Police Officer, I'd have been inclined to ask for leniency, in gratitude for a job well done in handling situations the Police had been unable to." _

"_How much time would you have asked for, had he survived and been identified?" _

"_Time served, Ms. Johnson. After all, as 'Street Hawk', Officer Mach did save my life, along with the life of a Federal Officer. He also saved the lives of Ms. McCoy, Ms. Adams and various citizens of the city. Any further questions?" _

"_Commander, can you give us details as to the funeral arrangements?" _

"_Yes. As Ms. McCoy hands out the packets to you, you will see that there is one stipulation. There is to be no videotaping of the procession as it goes on. We wish to give Officer Mach every single bit of dignity we can. Any violations of this stipulation, you will have your access to the Police Blotter revoked. No exceptions. Is that understood?" At the nods of the Press members, Altobelli went on. _

"_All I ask you to write about was the good work that Officer Mach did during his time as 'Street Hawk'. Gives people a hero and inspires them to better themselves at the same time. That's the way he would have wanted it. People making something of themselves. Today, the city of Los Angeles lost a hero. It's a darker day because of it. The only thing that'll bring light back into our lives is seeing that those responsible for Officer Mach's death pay for their criminal act in full. That is all." _

_As they left the podium, Sandy asked, "Commander, could I get a tablet from you? I think I'm now understanding why you hate these things so damn much." _

"_Yeah, sure. Here, take two of them, separately. How are you holding up?" _

"_If I can get through the doors without.." Suddenly, Sandy broke down and started sobbing. "Why? Why did they have to kill him? He was a good man!" Altobelli wrapped her in his arms and hustled her out of the Press Room before the reporters could talk to her._

"_It was like you said earlier, Sandy. They didn't appreciate being chased and certainly didn't enjoy the prospect of being brought down by Jesse. Be it as either a Public Relations Rep or 'Street Hawk'. I'm surprised that Miller was involved with the whole damn thing. I'm going to talk to the D.A. even more about skipping the trial and getting the Death Penalty for them. If anyone deserves it, it's them." _

"_Commander, if they do get it, I would like to be the one that pulls the switch or start pumping the chemicals. I owe it to Jesse. I at least owe him that much." _

_Altobelli grinned and said, "Get in line. Rachel expressed that same desire before we got to the podium." _

"_My word, I forgot about her. How's she holding up?" Her sobbing had reduced to sniffles. _

"_She's still torn up badly about it, but not as bad as you were just now. Something tells me you liked him. Did you get a chance to tell him?" At Sandy's reply of 'no', Altobelli sighed and said, "All we can be sure of is that Jesse's in a better place now and that place is now better and probably safer with him." Sandy chuckled a sad chuckle as she blew her nose. _

"_Yeah. All he cared about was people's safety. Hopefully, no, certainly he's with the angels now. I can't help but wonder though." _

_Altobelli, having a suspicion of where this is going, asked, "What's that?" _

"_Well, you know that Jesse rode the motocross, right?" At his nod, she went on. "Do you think they have motocross races there?" Altobelli had only one reaction. He began chuckling and turned it into a belly laugh that soon became tears of grief. _

Sandy returns to present day and reads the page she hadn't wanted to, but feels she should.

"**Officer Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach was laid to rest on Tuesday, October 15th. In attendance were Sandy McCoy, Commander Leo Altobelli, Rachel Adams and an as-yet unidentified man. Ms. Adams informed this reporter that the man was a friend of the deceased and left it at that. **

**During the service, as the twenty-one gun salute was performed, the man shook with every shot. Commander Altobelli clapped his hand on the man's back and nodded his understanding. This reporter had tried to interview the man, but was refused access to the man by a Police Officer that has yet to be identified. **

**Upon my return to the office, I had received a phone call from a Simone Prevera, who expressed extreme surprise that Officer Mach had died and was even more ecstatic upon learning he was 'Street Hawk' when he died. **

**Ms. Prevera was quoted as saying, 'If he had lived to see my eventual release from Prison, he would not be alive for much longer. I have the best Lawyers money can buy, so I shall not be in here much longer.' **

**Ever since that call, Ms. Prevera had not called back, despite her release from Prison, which was two weeks after the funeral of Officer Mach."**

Sandy puts the article away and snarls in fury, wishing she could get her hands around that woman's neck. 'She was working with a mercenary, for crying out loud! Jesse had her dead to rights!' Suddenly, she hears a knock at the door.

"Coming!" When she opens the door, she sees two familiar faces. "Hi, Kim and Ron. How are you doing tonight?"

Ron grins and replies, "We're doing fine, Sandy. How's Altobelli doing?"

"The Commissioner is doing just fine, 'Street Hawk'. Thanks to your unique delivery of the exonerating evidence. Can I tell you both something?" At their nods, she goes on. "Before he died, I had a slight crush on your predecessor. Do you think he knew about it?"

"I dunno, Sandy. When did you first notice it?"

"Well, I first noticed it when he was first assigned to the P.R. Department. Of course, he was a little bitter about the posting at the time, given he couldn't be a motor cop anymore. To him, the street was all he needed, all he ever knew."

Kim then smirks and asks, "Was it before or after his surgery that you started crushing?"

"I'd say probably before. At least it explained a few things as to why he kept on disappearing on me. Kim, when I found out it was Jesse, it broke my heart so badly. He saved me from that drug lord and I couldn't do anything."

Ron nods and says, "Sandy, there was nothing you could have done to help him. After all, Jesse was the test pilot for a top secret vehicle. A vehicle that could very well change Law Enforcement and set the motorized world on it's ear. Even more, you were not in the loop regarding the project. Yeah, sure it's bad form for a Government Agency to play in your back yard without permission. But think about it. If you were in charge of a project of this magnitude, and the council members didn't like the idea of such a vehicle operating, wouldn't you do anything to test it and help out a little?"

Sandy shrugs and replies, "I don't really know. Ron, what is it like for you to ride a motorcycle that is so technologically advanced, it's ridiculous?"

"Complicated, fun and a little frightening. Especially with Hyperthrust. The first time I was riding that cycle in Hyperthrust, I was barely able to keep from screaming my head off." They all get a soft chuckle out of that as Sandy reaches down into her briefcase and pulls out a manila folder.

"Here. I copied the I.A. Division's file on Jesse's death. The original is back at Headquarters. In here are also Jesse's exploits from the views of the other people he helped. I even included a copy of the file on Marty Walsh's death."

"Marty Walsh? Wasn't he Jesse's best friend and partner?"

"He was, Kim." Sandy then sighs and says, "Jesse was investigating Marty's death on his own because Internal Affairs was sitting on the case. At first, I didn't approve because Jesse was with Public Relations, not a Detective. But, when he found a lead, he had proof that Internal Affairs had botched the job."

Curious, Ron asks, "What was that?"

"On a visit to the Impound Yard, Jesse found Marty's dirt bike and took a paint sample. He took it to our Forensic Specialist and later learned that the paint was Pearl Flake. Very high-quality and expensive, ten coats of it. Those chips came from the truck that killed Marty. When Jesse learned there must have been at least fifty custom paint shops, he recruited me to help him chase it down. Needless to say, I was stunned and curious at the same time."

"Why both, Sandy?"

"Stunned that he wanted my help and curious about the lead he had found, Kim. In any case, we scoured the city. We kept in touch with each other via radio, eliminating those that turned out to be dead ends. Then, I found the shop. The guy that ran the place said that the vehicle was a black monster truck that took ten coats. He said it was a real beauty and pointed me toward a Mercedes-Benz in the shop. He informed me that the guy who owned the car knew the guy in the truck. It also had a strange scratch on it, like someone had taken a screwdriver to it. Strangely enough, I knew that car and elected to verify my suspicions."

"John Miller."

"That's right, Ron. He took me captive and had me drive the Mercedes to his friend's house. For two points, tell me who that friend was."

"Anthony Corrido."

"Bingo, Kim. You two have really caught up quite a bit in the past two years. I'm impressed and I have no doubt that Jesse would be proud of you guys and Norman. I'm guessing those encounters with the bunch that killed Jesse had quite a lot to do with it." Sandy starts sobbing again, prompting Ron to take her into his arms to console her.

"Easy, Sandy. We're here. Why don't you tell us about the last time you saw Jesse? It may be painful, but it could help you heal." Kim nods in agreement as Sandy looks up into Ron's face and smiles sadly.

"Okay. I had just gotten my job with the Public Relations back when I saw Jesse for the first and last time in less than a year. I was a television reporter for one of the premier stations in LA. I missed the hustle and bustle of the Police Station and saw the ad for Public Relations rep for the PD. Apparently, Rachel wasn't happy with Jesse's continued disappearances, but she had gotten used to the guy. If asked, she would probably say that she could set her watch by him."

"Lemme guess. She didn't know Jesse was 'Street Hawk' either."

"That's right, Kim. Until that horrible day, 'Street Hawk's identity was never known."

_(Flashback)_

_As Sandy walked through the station, she saw a familiar and pleasant sight. Jesse Mach eating a Coney Dog in the Break Room._

"_Hey stranger." _

_Jesse looked up and smiled at her before asking, "Sandy? Is that really you?" He then got up and wrapped her in a massive hug. "How've you been?" _

_Sandy giggled as she returned the hug and said, "I've been doing fine, Jesse. I missed you so much." _

"_Likewise. So, you here to get the Police Blotter from Altobelli?" _

"_Nope. I'm here to stay. It seems a hotshot ex-motorcycle cop has been disappearing more times than Houdini did. You're lucky I'm used to your antics and even more lucky that Rachel tolerates them. Otherwise, you'd be out of a job." _

_Jesse shrugged and asked, "What can I say? I can only be in one place at one time. When I get called away for something, it's usually for an errand." _

"_An errand? Who is it for?" _

_Jesse sighed and replied, "That's personal, Sandy." _

"_Just like Marty Walsh and your investigation of his death, right?" At Jesse's nod, she sighed exasperatedly and then giggled. "At least some things haven't changed. Next time you run an errand for your friend, please tell him to contact you on your personal time. Not Department time." _

"_Yeah, well. That's the thing about my friend. He usually doesn't remember until I'm at work. You know these smart-alek types. One minute, they're brilliant. The next, they're forgetting their bare essentials." Sandy couldn't help the mirthful laughter that escaped her. _

_The next thing she knew, she had pecked Jesse's cheek and whispered, "Don't ever change, Jesse Mach." Stepping away with a blush on her face, she made for the door when Jesse stopped her with his voice._

"_Sandy, would you like a burger sometime?" Sandy turned back and was about to nod when Jesse's beeper went off. "Great timing, buddy. Just when she was about to answer my question." He then looked up to see her smiling widely, highly amused. "Now you see why he beeps me during office hours." _

_Sandy's laugh could be heard for two floors. "That's very funny, Jesse. Tell you what. When you get back from your errand, we'll have that burger. How long do you think you'll be?" _

_Jesse sighed as he replied, "I have no idea until I find out what he needs. He does need to get out more, that's for sure." Sandy giggled again as he left the Break Room. _

_Two hours later, Sandy checked her watch and snarled. "What could his friend need for Jesse to be gone for two hours?" The time was 3:35 in the afternoon. _

"_Sandy, in my office please." Commander Leo Altobelli was standing in his office's doorway, a stunned and somber look on his face. "Rachel, you too." Rachel Adams looked over at Sandy and both ladies shrugged before going into Altobelli's office. "Have a seat, please. It'll be better if you were sitting down for this." Once they were seated, he started. _

"_Street Hawk is down. From here on out, I want you two to concentrate on the positive aspects of his short career in this city." _

_Stunned by the revelation, Sandy asked, "Shouldn't Jesse be here for this?" What she heard next devastated her. _

"_I'm sorry, but it's not possible. Jesse Mach was 'Street Hawk'. He died an hour ago on site. I was so stunned in disbelief, I just sat in here." _

"_No, no, no, no! That's not possible! Jesse's not in any condition to ride a motorcycle like that. Not with that knee of his." Sandy was still in disbelief while Rachel started crying. _

"_I'm sorry, Sandy. But his identity's been verified. Officer Jesse Mach, alias 'Street Hawk', is dead." Sandy's despondent wail could be heard throughout the entire building. _

_As both ladies held each other in mourning, Altobelli maintained his composure, wanting to stay strong for his associates._

_Rachel then looked up and asked, "How'd it happen?" _

"_Missile impact. The motorcycle was utterly destroyed. The designer identified him and brushed his eyes closed. From here on out, until after the Trial for the killers, Mr. Tuttle is to be considered a witness for the Prosecution. Therefore, he will not be identified except as a friend of Jesse's." _

_Furious, Sandy jumped up and demanded, "What kind of friend lets a nice guy like Jesse get killed?" _

"_Easy, Sandy. Neither of them were expecting it to happen. They were thought to have been run-of-the-mill jewelry store robbers. They didn't know until it was too late that they were otherwise." _

_Slightly calmed, yet angry, Sandy asked, "Any ID on the creeps?" _

"_No, but we have a description of the van, courtesy of Mr. Tuttle." _

"_How could he know what the van looked like unless he was there, Commander? That makes no sense whatsoever." _

"_Very good question, Rachel. I happen to have the answer. It seems Jesse's helmet was equipped with a camera that allowed Mr. Tuttle to witness the entire thing." At that point, the phone rang. "Altobelli. What? They've been found and arrested? Where at? Sacramento? Okay, let's extradite their asses, every single one of them. Say that again? What? He really stepped into it this time around. All right, thanks." _

_After he hung up the phone, his stunned disbelief was even more pronounced as he looked up at Sandy and Rachel. "They caught Jesse's killers. Here's a shocker for you. Miller was involved in it." _

_Both ladies stood up and yelled, "Miller?" _

_Rachel sat down and Sandy asked, "Former Police Commissioner Miller?" At Altobelli's nod, she sat back down in stunned disbelief. "I want to kill that jerk."_

"_You and me both, Sandy. We have the Press Conference in an hour. Rachel, do you feel up to it?" Rachel numbly shook her head no, prompting Altobelli to turn to Sandy. "How about you, Sandy?" _

"_I'll do what I can, Commander. I just hope I don't break down until after it's over."_

Sandy comes out of it, shedding her tears and seeing Kim and Ron holding each other. Kim looks up at Sandy and says, "I'm sorry, Sandy. That must have been very painful for you."

"It was, Kim. But not as painful as the Press Conference." She then looks over at Ron and adds, "I want you to accomplish what Jesse was unable to do. I think you know what that is."

"The Sho-Da-Kah shall be no more, even if I have to go down with them."

"Nothing that drastic, Ron. After all, Kim and the kids need you." Kim nods in agreement as she wraps Ron into her arms even tighter.

"Um, KP, air is becoming an issue."

"Oops, sorry honey."

"No big, Kim. If you weren't pregnant right now, I'd squeeze you silly in my arms." Kim giggles as Ron lightly tickles her belly, resulting in another giggle from Sandy.

"The way you two get along, it makes me feel so young again."

Kim and Ron both smile at Sandy and hug her, with Ron saying, "You're always young, no matter how old you are, Sandy. As long as you think young, you'll be young."

"Let me guess. Your motto 'Never be normal'." At Ron's nod, Sandy sighs exasperatedly and smiles, chuckling. "Never change, Ron and Kim Stoppable. Take good care of your kids and each other. Okay?"

"We will, Sandy. We'll give these papers to Norman so he could put them in the archives. Tomorrow, we're going shopping with our friends for supplies for the nursery."

Ron blanches as Kim turns toward him, her Puppy Dog Pout on her face. "Aww, Kim. What you do to me with that pout." He then kisses her passionately as he gently rubs her belly. "Good night, Sandy."

"Good night, you two." Sandy can't help but giggle as the young couple leaves her hotel room and closes the door behind them. She then yawns and says, "Thinking of which, it's time for me to turn in. I just hope the island is as beautiful as Ray says it is."

At that, Sandy gets into the bed and smiles softly, thinking, 'Ron was right. Talking about it did help, quite a bit. It may have been painful, but it was worth it.' She then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

The next morning, at 9:00, Sandy wakes up, feeling refreshed. Suddenly, there's a knock at her door. "Sandy, it's Fermat. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, Fermat. How about Ray?"

"He's waiting with the others. You missed the wake-up call."

"Wake-up call? I never received one. But thank you, though. Just let me get my stuff squared away and I'll be good to go."

"FAB, Sandy. See you downstairs." As Fermat scampers away from the door, Sandy can't help but giggle at the possible fun she could have with Ray and Fermat.

"I get the message, Jesse. I'll keep it up, for you." At that, Sandy puts on her dress and closes her suitcase, a smile on her face. "Okay, island. Here I come. Ready or not." She then exits the room and joins up with the others at their vehicle. "Hey, Ray. Sorry I took so long."

"Heh, don't worry about it, Sandy."

They all perk up at his voice and notice one thing. Jeff Tracy grins and says, "You're not stuttering anymore, Ray."

"No, I guess not, Jeff. Sandy, what would you like to do upon arrival?"

"Swim, with you, Ray 'Brains' Hackenbacker." Sandy and the others chuckle at the blush on 'Brains' face as they get into the vehicle. She then sees Fermat chatting with a young girl that looks like Kim. "Who's your friend, Fermat?"

"Sandy McCoy, I'd like you to meet Joss Possible. Joss, I'm sure you remember Sandy McCoy from LA and the wedding yesterday."

"Howdy, Ms. McCoy. That was some shin-dig, wasn't it?"

"That it was, Joss. That it was. Yet I can't help but wonder about that young couple that caused that commotion yesterday."

"Yeah, they were certainly strange, that's for sure. I hope we see them again. I wonder who they were."

"I'm sure we'll find out in due time, Joss. It certainly took me a while to find out some things." At that, the vehicle takes off and heads for Tracy Island.


End file.
